The Maze of Time
by RomulusRemus
Summary: Everyone except Jim gets transported to a weird maze during a freak thunderstorm. What will happen to them???


Disclaimer: I own the "Maze of Time". And if I owned Outlaw Star do you think I would be writing to ff.net?  
  
Note: Jim is not really featured in this story. Also I can't really spell their names as I am an American and they may have changed the names for Cartoon Network.  
  
Lets begin...  
  
Thunder boomed overhead, Gene Starwind shivered. "When are the electric people suppose to come?" he asked Jim.  
  
"Dunno, but I'm not waiting for them." came Jims reply.  
  
"You're going out there?" Gene asked.  
  
"Yep." "Don't worry Gene." he said seeing the look on Genes' face. "I'll be back."  
  
And with that Jim got up and pulled on his raincoat and boots and headed out into the storm.  
  
"Idiot." Gene muttered.  
  
But Gene was too tired to ponder Jim going out into the storm so he walked off to bed.  
  
The storm was furious outside. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed every two minutes. The storm came closer and closer to where Gene and the others lived. Too bad they didn't notice the lightning rod that struck near there house. But it was the second lightning rod that did the damage.  
  
That one struck on the electrical wires going into the house. It's a mystery why the house didn't burn down. But never the less something did happen. Something quite amazing.   
  
A strange greenish glow surronded the house and made its owners dissapear.  
  
Aisha (the Ctal-Ctal) woke with a sicking thud. "Ohhh my head." she moaned. "Where the hell am I?" she asked herself as if trying to remember.  
  
Aisha stood up and began to take in her surrondings. It seemed she was in a maze of some sort. "Well I better get to the center of this stupid thing and find out whos behind this." she said in a tone of pure authority. And off she went looking for the center of the maze.  
  
Gene stood up. "Damn why during the best dreams do I always have to go to the... dear God." Gene had just realized he wasn't in his room or his house for that matter. He was in some sort of maze. "Well there must be a toilet at the center so off I go." he said in a sleepy tone. He began his slow journey to the center of the maze.  
  
Melfina sat up. She looked around. "Wow. I wonder how I go here?" she said. She stood up and obsereved the maze around her. "Well I've never been in one of these they look like fun." she said and off she went into the maze.  
  
Suzuka(I'm sorry I can't spell her name) looked around for any sign of danger. "Who could have brought me here?" she asked. "Hmmm I best find out." She began her walk into the maze in a cautious fashion.  
  
Aisha panted and sat down with a thump. She had reached the center of the maze. She was in a small square area with a water fountain at the center. She pushed herself to get up and walked towards it. She looked into her reflection and then it changed into nothingness. She then saw herself standing alone. She looked lonely. Then a small boy joined her. He looked like Jim...but no he couldn't be. She saw the boy grow up beside her while she herself stayed the same. The boy had become a man. The next thing she saw surprised her. She and this boy embraced and began kissing. The water changed back to her refection. But another refection was beside hers. An old mans' reflection. He took a bag and dropped the contents of it into the water and...all was black.  
  
Gene rounded the final corner and cursed. "NO TOLIET." he yelled in outrage. "Well fine then I'll just use that fountain instead" he thought to himself. He looked into the fountain. 'Gene Starwind he said to himself you are one handsome fellow.' But soon the refection he saw wasn't his own. He saw his ship the Outlaw Star, then it dissapeared. Then he saw a figure that looked like himself standing and people beside were hard to make out. They were so blurry. Then they came into focus. It was his friends. Aisha, Melfina, Suzuka, and Jim. They looked angry. They seemed to be yelling at him. Then, they stopped. And now they smiled at him and they all started to have a good old time. The happy time changed back to his own reflection. An old man dropped the contants of a bag into the fountain and...all was black.  
  
Melfina stepped into the center of the maze only to find a lonely fountain. She walked up to it and saw her reflection. Then the water changed. She saw herself alone. Then Gene and the others joined her but something big and black took them away. She ran after them and destroyed the big black thing. The others seemed happy and proud. Melfina was proud too. The proud moment rippled and turned back into Melfina. An old man dropped the contants of a bag into the fountain and...all was black.  
  
Suzuka finally found the center of the maze and a fountain. She cautionsly walked up to it. She saw herself. Then the water changed to her and someone else fighting. She was unasure of who her was, but in the end they killed each other. The image left and Suzukas' reflection appeared. An old man dropped the contants of a bag into the fountain and...all was black.   
  
When they all woke up the deemed the maze a dream and never spoke of it to anyone. But was it just a dream???  
  
Well I hope you enjoyed my fic. Remeber reading and readers RULE!!! :-D  



End file.
